Technical Field
The present disclosure generally pertains to wireless communication devices, and is more particularly directed towards wireless inter-networking.
Related Art
A wireless wide area network (WWAN) and a wireless local area network (WLAN) are different forms of wireless networks, which generally utilize different standardized technologies. For example, a WWAN may utilize mobile telecommunication cellular network technologies, while a WLAN may utilize Wi-Fi for communications and to transfer data. A WWAN extends over a large geographical distance and typically requires fixed infrastructure such as networked cellular base stations configured to communicate to mobile handheld devices. A WLAN provides coverage within a limited area and typically uses stationary and mobile devices configured to communicate to other stationary and mobile devices. Mobile devices are typically limited by battery life, transmission power, and range, however.
Many metropolitan areas have extensive infrastructure built out to provide seamless connectivity as the mobile handheld devices travel from cell to cell of the WWAN. However, users may experience disruptions in areas that are remote, underdeveloped, have walls or other obstructions that block radio signals, and/or where infrastructures are inoperable, such as during emergencies. This can be particularly challenging for public safety first responders who regularly operate in unpredictable environments, but who nonetheless need reliable, mission-critical wireless communications for optimal performance.
In WWAN telecommunications, Long-Term Evolution (LTE) is one standard for high-speed wireless communication for mobile phones and data terminals, based on the GSM/EDGE and UMTS/HSPA technologies. The LTE standard covers a range of many different bands, each of which is designated by both a frequency and a band number. For example, Band 14 is the spectrum licensed to the First Responder Network Authority (FirstNet) to create a nationwide public-safety wireless broadband network. Band 14 represents 20 MHz of spectrum in the 700 MHz band that provides good propagation in urban and rural areas and decent penetration into buildings. However, existing standard-power broadband devices fall short in their ability to connect at long range or deeply inside large concrete buildings.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,382,771 to Leblanc, et al. on Jun. 3, 2008, shows a mobile wireless hotspot system. The disclosed system relates to wireless Internet access points, and in particular to providing a mobile wireless access point for use with high-speed wireless devices. In particular, the system allows client devices configured for short-range, high-speed wireless Internet access to use said system to access the Internet while in a mobile environment, such as a passenger vehicle.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming known problems and problems discovered by the inventors.